River of Change
by Fantasyqueen10
Summary: All of the Jyunishi have graduated and left, except Kisa.  Not that she didn't graduate, Hiro just graduated early.  The curse had been broken and Akito and Kisa are growing closer together.  Kisa finally tells Akito the secret that she has hidden.
1. Chapter 1

River of Change

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Riverdance or anything else that I might use that has already been owned or copyrighted. But this disclaimer might change!

Chapter 1- A Whole New Beginning

Kisa Sohma was the only Sohma left at the main house. Everyone had either graduated left for bigger things. Yuki, Kyo and Tohru had all graduated and were at collage on another island in Japan; Haru, Rin and Momiji had also graduated and were off in the four corners of the world. Hiro had moved because his father had gotten a job transfer, and was in Greenland. Hatori was on a medical tour and was speaking at all of the prestigious schools in America. Shigure was on a book tour with his editor to make sure that he was making his deadlines, Ayame was designing in New York and Kagura was in South America doing research on the natives. Kisa had never felt so alone.

Ever since the curse had been broken, everyone had more liberty. Akito had been forgiven for doing the horrible things that she had done. Since Kisa and Akito were the only Sohma's that had been cursed there, they had grown together. Kisa finally felt that she could tell Akito her big secret. One that seemed to be the complete opposite of what everyone thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- I'll show them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Riverdance, Harvard, but I do own JIDC!

I love all of my reviewers especially LadyEboshi18 for giving me my first review!

Chapter 2- I'll show them!

Kisa swallowed nervously as she stared at the towering black door that she used to see a gate into hell. Although it was not as scary as it was before, just thinking about what she was going to do brought back ugly memories of the door. Kisa looked at her trembling hands and tried to make them stop.

"_You told Akito that you had something to tell her. She was curious to know. Maybe it won't be so bad."_

"**HAH! What makes you think that? I'm dying here! What about all those other times that she hurt you for keeping secrets from her? What makes it different from now?"**

"_I don't know. She has changed though. You can't deny her that."_

"**IN YOUR DREAMS! I guess that I will have to live with it though. You won't change your mind now."**

Kisa squared her shoulders and knocked twice on the hard door.

"Come in." answered Akito's cold, yet serene voice. The voice of the perfect leader.

Kisa stepped into the room, surprised at the changes that had taken place. The room which had been dark except for only one window was now illuminated by an entire wall full of windows. The room had dark blue, green and white furnishings, which gave the room a composed, but snug look. Akito sat in the middle of the room looking over the Sohma finance records. When Kisa walked in, she looked up and smiled warmly.

"Kisa! What brings you here?"

"I came to tell you my secret."

Akito frowned. But then a look of puzzlement and eagerness overtook it.

"Well, tell me all about it!"

Kisa smiled uncertainly and took a deep breath.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- It's out!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket, Harvard or Riverdance. I may add in things that will be mine, so _**beware!**_

Kisa opened her mouth and then sounds that sounded like cats being strangled issued forth.

"IhavebeentakingIrishstepdanceeversinceIwassix!"

"Care to try that again Kisa?"

"Akito, There was one secret that I have kept from you because it started when we were still cursed. I didn't know how you would take it then, or even now, but I think that you should know. I have been taking Irish Step Dance since I was six. Only you and my mom now know." Kisa Finished with a shaky gasp of air and waited for Akito's response.

"You mean to tell me that you have been taking Irish step Dance for twelve years and you didn't tell me or anyone?"

"Well, it was something that took my mind off of the teasing that I was receiving at school, and it didn't seem like something that I would do at the time to everyone that I knew."

"Are you mad at me?"

Kisa waited with bated breath as Akito got up and turned toward her.

"Kisa, why would I be mad at you if I knew that you had every right to hide this secret from everyone? I personally hid a secret too, and now look where it got me. I will never be mad at you for keeping secrets from me when I was undoubtedly mad."

"Now, Spill!"

Kisa's amazement must have shown on her face, because Akito just laughed.

"I mean, are you any good? Do you have any of your performances recorded? If you do, will I get to see them?"

"Actually, I am really good. I don't want to sound like I'm bragging or anything, but one of the head Roverdancers is holding tryouts for Riverdance, which by the way has been my dream to dance with, and he wants me to tryout for lead girl dancer!"

"Well then, what are we waiting for? You must get the best coaches so you can fulfill your dream!"

Kisa felt that this was one secret that would change the rest of her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- tryouts!

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Harvard, Riverdance, or anything else that has already been owned. But I do own the things that I have already created! 

Author's Note: I am trying to write longer chapters for you guys, but it's hard when I double space and then type. Plz don't shoot me! I will try to make this a longer chapter!  P.S How they do the Riverdance tryouts and they people who give them are made up!

Kisa watched the first group of step dancers take the stage. The tryouts for Riverdance went like this: first they see how well you know your steps with a test, then they see how well you can dance in a group, and finally you have to perform a solo. They had already taken the written test and the scores were about to be posted. After all of the tests, they would take the top thirty to the next round where those dancers would have to do the solo dance once more. They would get a chance to make up a new solo if they wanted to. The entire tryout period lasted over two weeks.

Kisa watched as the A-L group started their group dance. There were some really good ones, and there were some okay ones and there were some down right horrible ones. Kisa felt like that there was going to be a lot of tears from this group after today's top thirty were posted.

The A-L group finished just as the proctor for the written test showed up with the results. They had lists that started at 10—20 correct, 30-40 correct, 50-60 correct, 70-80 correct and 90-99 correct. The last list was for the people who got a perfect score on the written test. The 10-20 list was short, but the rest were all evenly matched, except for the last one; the 100 correct one. That was the shortest one of all. In Fact, there was only one name on it. Everyone went quiet as Kisa walked up to the lists. She looked at the name on the 100 list and gasped. It was her name! She praised the decision that Akito made when she hired Michael Flatley to come tutor Kisa to get her ready for the tryouts.

_Flashback_

_"Kisa! Kisa where are you?"_

_"Akito I'm right here in the studio." Came Kisa's voice over the intercom, making it sound like she had turned into a robot._

_"Well come out here! I have a surprise for you!"_

_Kisa walked out into the foyer where Akito was standing with a man. The man's back was facing her so she couldn't get a good look at his front side. When He turned she could almost feel her jaw hit the floor._

_"M..Mich..Michael Flatley…here in the main house."_

_"Eh, Kisa I heard that you are trying out for Riverdance. Akito showed me some of your tapes and I must say that I am impressed. You dance as well as Jean Butler. We just need to polish up on your skills and techniques._

_End Flashback_

How was that for a chapter? Reviews are welcome and so are ideas for the plot (I'm not saying that I will use them though) and constructive criticism too! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket, Riverdance, Harvard or anything else that has already been owned!

Tohru sighed a frustrated sigh. Sometimes she thought she understood her world History homework, and then she didn't get it. Being in Africa with Kyo, Yuki, Machi, Momiji, Haru, Rin and Hiro had its ups and downs. She had almost everybody that was precious to her here with her, except for Kisa. Shigure, Ayame, Hatori and Kureno visited regularly, so the only person that she hadn't seen in about a year was Kisa. Every time any of them tried to call, they couldn't get through to her. She was either gone, or already in bed. They could only try to call once every three weeks because of the long distance bill. Still, the reports that they got were good; Kisa would graduate in a week and then go on to collage. Tohru was naturally worried, but not as worried as she could be. Kisa was strong, and she knew that being separated from the rest of her friends would make her even stronger.

"Tohru?"Tohru came out of her startled thinking as Kyo walked into her room. She took in his happy but concerned stare.

"Are you okay?, we didn't see you at dinner, so we got worried." Kyo blurted out.

"Huh?, oh I'm fine just thinking."

While you have World History homework?, Are we supposed to do that", Kyo teased gently.

"No, but it was good to just relax and think. Did You know that in a week Kisa will graduate and go off to collage and we won't even be there? We haven't even seen her in a year! "Tohru tried to say in a strong voice, but towards the end her chin started to wobble and her voice shook.

"I know, but there nothing that we can do. We have tried to go and see everyone during the holidays, but we can't make it, or she's gone. And I know that she is graduating in a week, but we can't go because we have the exams."

Tohru looked out the window at the tall mountains and vast prairies. "I know," she said in a small voice,"but we still can wish about it."

Kyo came and wrapped his strong, warm arms around and thanked her once again silently for helping to break the curse. He gently rested his chin on her head and gave her a hug.

"She will be fine, Tohru." And as his little flower looked up to him, he gave her the gentlest kiss that anyone had ever seen.

Kisa stepped off the stage and took a huge breath. Something about those lights really took it out of you. Kisa had just finished practicing with Michael Flatley for the last tryout. She would have to do a group dance and a solo dance and a two person dance. Michael said that she was ready for the tryouts and that her dance was the best he had seen anyone come up with in a long time.

But, there was one thing that she couldn't keep her mind off of long enough to really concentrate. Graduation. The frightening concept that was her future. She had applied to many schools before she had decided to tryout for Riverdance, but now that she might make the troop, she couldn't go to a school like that. She was utterly confused and lost. There were many places that she really wanted to go to, but the place that she wanted to go to most of all was Harvard. It was her dream ever since she heard about it when she was seven. But now, even that school was off limits.

"Kisa, Kisa are you in here?" Akito's voice jolted Kisa out of her worried thoughts.

"yeah, I'm right here," she replied.

" What are you thinking about? Akito questioned.

"Collage. I don't know what I'm going to do even if I don't make the troop. There are plenty of places that I could go to if I wasn't in the troop, but it frightens me. If I do make the troop, what then? I really want a collage education, but how can I do it if I'm traveling all the time?"

"Well, if you don't make the troop, you will be fine going to school. Just remember what Tohru and the others felt when they were graduating. You're feeling the same. It is perfectly natural,"Akito answered.

"Akito's right," They both looked up to seem Michael enter the room, " and if you do make the troop you can always get a tutor from one of the collages come and tutor you."

"Yes, lets do that," Akito said. "see, you had nothing to worry about, all you had to do was talk it over with us."

"Speaking of collages, we just got a letter today from Harvard," Akito slyly hinted.

Kisa's face blanched. "Harvard...," she whispered," are you sure?"

"More than sure," Akito answered. "Here, open it up quickly!"

Kisa took the letter with hands that shook. Could this really decide where she would go to collage? Kisa slowly turned the letter over and opened it. As she started to read her face grew very white and tears pooled in her eyes.

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. School is a royal drag. Will Kisa make it into Harvard, or not? I will try to update regularly!

-Ja Ne!

Fnstyqn10


	6. Author's Note

TO ALL OF MY READERS

I AM SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING LATELY. I AM WRITING THIS FROM MY NEIGHBORS COMPUTER. MY COMPUTER IS BROKEN AND MY FATHER IS CURRENTLY TRYING TO FIX IT. I WILL POST AS SOON AS I CAN!!! I AM SO SORRY.


	7. AUTHOR

Author's Note

To all of my loyal reviewers:

Thank you so much for checking to see if I had posted. My computer just now is fixed and this is the first time in a month that I have been on. I hope that your summer's have been going good. I will try to keep updating the story daily and try to give you longer chapters since my chapters aren't very long. Get ready for the best Kisa fic ever!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I don not own Fruits Basket, Harvard or Riverdance, but I do own the plot line!

Kisa felt the weeks nerves finally catch up to her. Even after the tryouts, she hadn't felt this nervous! But now, staring at the big manila envelope, with her mailing address and her name on it, she couldn't help but feel nervous. This would probably help decide where she would go to collage, or even if she would dance with the Riverdance troupe.

"Well, hurry up and open it so we can see!" Akito's voice sliced through Kisa's brain like a knife.

"Oh, r..r..right!" Akito smiled. She had no doubt that Kisa would make it into Harvard. With her brains and her charm, there was nothing that Kisa couldn't do!

Kisa slowly pulled the envelope open and opened the folded piece of paper. Slightly trembling, she started to read the italic print:

_Dear Kisa Sohma, _

_We are pleased to inform you that your application to Harvard Government School has been accepted. We have recently heard of your trying out for the well known Irish Step Dance Troupe, Riverdance. If you are chosen to be in the troupe, we already have several tutors in mind to travel with you and to teach you. _

_Hoping you are well,_

_Stephen Hardy_

Kisa stared at the paper in shock. Had she really been accepted into Harvard?

--( we are going to skip the res of the Riverdance tryouts as well, just to save time, but if you want to see what I had in my head as Kisa dancing check these web links- Just look for the lead dancer that is a girl!)

"Kisa, what does it say?" Akito's voice cut once again sharply into her mind.

"It says that I've been accepted into the Harvard Government school."

"Well thats wonderful! We should go out to night as a celebration of your success!"

Just then Michael entered the room with a different envelope in his hand.

"Kisa, this just came for you in the mail! Look at the return address!"

Once again Kisa started to tremble slightly as she looked at the return address. _Riverdance? So soon? I thought that it would take at least another week or so before they even finished tallying up the results!_

Kisa slowly started to open the envelope, and what she saw nearly caused her to faint.

Ooooooooooooooooh, cliffhanger! I am so evil! I have not been faithfully posting in this story, so no kudos for me! I am sorry to all of my past reviewers if you gave up on me because I hadn't posted. But this is a new year and I will try harder to post! Happy Christmas and Happy New Year!

-Ja Ne

Fntsyqn10


End file.
